1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of books and particularly to the application of covers to book blocks. More specifically, this invention is directed to apparatus for completing the assembly of a book by applying a casing to a book block, the book block comprising a stack of individual printed sheets of paper, and especially to apparatus for adhesively joining a cover to a book block. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of books, it is known to join each of the front and rear covers to a book block via a so-called "flyleaf" on the book block and an end-paper on the book cover inner surface. In the manufacture of books which embody a flyleaf, use is made of special end-paper sheets which are folded to define two leaves. The leaves of each of these end-paper sheets are interconnected, at a pair of generally parallel ends thereof disposed oppositely with respect to the fold line by a woven cloth strip. Thus, a separate woven cloth strip is adhesively secured to each flyleaf and its associated end-paper sheet. This provides a construction wherein a cover joint region, defined in part by a cloth strip, is visible when either cover is opened.
The above-discussed folded or double end-paper sheets must be formed in a separate specialized operation After these special end-paper sheets have been formed and put in place, the placement and joining of the leaves of the double end-paper sheets occurring at the first and last stations of a book assembly machine, the book block back is milled. Subsequently, if necessary, the book block is side-stapled. All of these operations are typically performed in an adhesive-binding machine. The above-mentioned steps are followed by three-side trimming and, finally, casing the book block by adhesively securing the cover thereto.
Continuing to discuss the prior art book casing operation, the trimming of the book block, held together by wire staples for example, results in the removal of the rear edge of each of the folded-over end-paper sheets, i.e., the edge defined by the fold line. Accordingly, two separate sheets are formed. These separate sheets will, at both the front and the back of the book, be interconnected by a woven cloth strip. The outermost of these sheets, i.e., the end-papers, and their associated cloth strips are adhesively secured to an inner surface of a cover in the completed book.
The prior art book casing procedure as briefly described above, while producing an acceptable product, is characterized by inefficiency. This inefficiency, to some degree, results from the fact that the process requires the formation of special end-paper sheets in a separate production facility and independently of the remainder of the book production process. Further, there has long been a desire for a construction technique which would provide a book having increased resistance to wear and tear.